Shumi in Mafialand
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: 13 year old Shumi, was skipping home like any other day... when she gets hit by a truck. The last thing she expected was to be given a test in which she has to complete a task to get to Heaven! AU-ish? OcxVarious Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! New story~**

**Tsuna: You're digging your own grave...**

**Me: -sticks out tongue- I don't care!**

**Tsuna: -sighs- I sometimes don't get why you like doing this...**

**Me: I'm a writer! KHR doesn't belong to me... Oh and this plot is based on colbub-san's 'My heavenly judgement' so... Don't sue me~ ^_^**

* * *

><p>"KHR POSTER!" Shumi cried out in delight as she approached Otaku house, innocently oblivious to the weird stares strangers gave her. "For once, I'm happy my family is rich~" Shumi giggled as she paid for the poster.<p>

Nagasaki Shumi, age 13. She's your typical rich girl with a kind personality, Shumi has a passion for dancing and singing. Her grades are always above average thanks to her sparten tutors. She's as innocent as a toddler and too naive for her own good sometimes. She has raven black hair with streaks of hot pink that flowed to her waist, amethyst pink orbs and a really good figure that most girls will kill for, her only flaw is she's very clumsy and tends to get distracted very easily.

Shumi was humming her favorite song, as she skipped home, she aced her mathematics test today, and she was sure she'll ace the science test tomorrow. "Ah~ The luxury of tutors..." Shumi sighed contentedly.

"Oi! Black haired girl with pink streaks! Look out!" Shumi blinked and turned around in the middle of the pedestrian crossing. Big mistake, an oncoming truck slammed into the girl, killing her on the spot.

* * *

><p>Pain... agony... regret were all Shumi felt as she floated about in the darkness. "Am... I really... dead?" Shumi stared at her hands, she still had so much she wanted to do; get a boyfriend, maybe? Celebrate her sixteenth birthday... Fill up her computer with pictures from KHR... Yes, Shumi felt slight regret that she thought of all the things she COULD have done, if she were alive.<p>

"Oi, wake up! I have to give you your test to see if you're worthy of Heaven or not!" Shumi frowned as she slowly lifted her extremely heavy eyelids. "There. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Shumi's eyes burred before they were able to adapt to the bright room.

It was spherical in shape and painted white, literally, even the furniture is white. "Wow..." Shumi whispered.

"Great, another fool who's more interested in my office than the test..." Shumi blinked and glanced sideways, a man with pale blue hair dressed in a white tuxedo and white dress shoes was looking at her, he had silver eyes and his complexion is pale... VERY pale. Oh and he has wings, with hints of blue on some feathers.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm just a bit shocked..." Shumi murmured as she blushed, her manners that were drilled into her small little head were starting to show. The man eyed her before he sighed and smiled.

"Quite the polite one we have here... Forgive me, I tend to get frustrated easily... Now come, we must make haste, we must choose the location where in your test shall take place." The man smiled kindly. Shumi nodded and walked briskly to keep up with the angel's pace. "Oh and my name's Hinata by the way..." Shumi smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you then, Hinata-san..." Shumi giggled. "My name's Shumi..."

* * *

><p>Hinata led Shumi into another room where millions of 'books' were seen. "Uwah... that's alot of books..." Shumi mumbled. Hinata grinned proudly.<p>

"It is magnificent is it not?" Shumi nodded before she started to explore, one particular 'book' however, caught her eye.

"Is that... KHR?" Shumi breathed as she reached to touch it. Hinata grabbed her wrist before Shumi's fingers could even touch the spine of the book.

"Shumi, you should know that these books are entrances to other worlds... Are you sure you'll be able to handle this one?" Hinata asked, his expression very serious and somewhat grim. Shumi blinked before she smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure... I should be able to handle it..." Hinata sighed again before he let go of the black haired girls' wrist.

"There will be guardians who will take care and train you, you will be transported into this world as the 'you' you are now, you will have six years to train..." Hinata instructed. "Your task is to watch over Vongola Decimo and protect him until you're sure he can protect himself..." Shumi nodded before she reached out and touched the book.

"Shumi, another task is that you must not fall in love..." Hinata sighed as the girl disappeared. "Be careful..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>KHR world<span>**

"Another member! Grrr... more members to train..."

"Look at her, she's so cute~"

"... She looks decent enough..."

"Yay! I'm not the youngest anymore!"

"Shut up! Look at what you've done... she's waking up!"

Shumi's eyelids fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Yawning cutely, she scanned the room sleepily. There are three males and two females. "May I ask, who are you people?" Shumi asked politely, she blinked. 'Strange... was my voice always this high?'

"Ah~ so cute!" One of the females cooed as she pinched Shumi's cheeks. "My name's Hikari~ Call me Hika nee-chan, ne~?" Shumi blinked but nodded. This explains it, she must have shrunk by 6 years, so she can re-train herself. 'Odd, my memories are still intact... I wonder why...'

"Mine's Reiya! I'm glad you came, now I am not the youngest in the family!" Shumi blinked and nodded.

"The name's Hiroshi... I'll be training you in weaponry and Arithmetics, so be prepared." Shumi nodded obediently, not wanting to leave a bad impression besides, she loved Arithmetics.

"My name is Makoto, I'l be training you in hacking, multiple languages and history... Yoroshiku ne? (Let's get along well, okay?)" Shumi smiled brightly and nodded.

"Call me Gin, I'm your personal tutor in academic topics. Please take care of me." Shumi was pleased. This family doesn't seem so bad, back in her previous life, she was often alone.

"Okay, now that you're healed let's get training!" And so, begins Shumi's personal hell.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip~ (Because I'm too lazy to write out her whole training program) Five and a half years later...<span>**

"Shumi! Shumi, where are you?" A girl with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes ran from room to room, looking for a certain back haired girl with pink streaks in it.

A twelve year old girl hummed happily in the gardens, she was enjoying her 'free time' by dancing her favourite 'Swan lake'. "I'm so excited... Today's the day I turn 13 again~" Shumi sang out as she twirled about. "It's also the day I receive my designated weapon(s) and my mission!" Shumi giggled, twirling gracefully.

"Uishishishi~ I see a princess dancing all alone in the gardens." A voice snickered as the owner of it looked on as Shumi twirled again, giggling cutely. "Let's go greet her, ne boss?"

"Shut up, scum..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: No author's corner, KHR does not belong to me~**

* * *

><p>"Uishishishi~" Shumi turned around to face a blonde teen about four years older than her (Since she is still 12 and he's 16). "You dance very well, the prince likes it." Shumi blinked before she smiled and curtseyed, knowing the blonde's character all-too-well .<p>

"You must be Belphegor-san, my name's Shumi." The black haired girl smiled as she held out her hand for his hand to shake. Belphegor was surprised, surely this girl has heard of what he did? And yet, she's showing such kindness to him?

"Uishishishi, the prince deems you as interesting." Belphegor grinned his signature smile, half-expecting the girl to flinch in fear. Shumi just smiled back, quite cutely I might add.

"Belphegor-san! I heard you were a prince, is it true?" Shumi asked innocently, her head tilted to the left. Belphegor nodded yes, apparently too shocked by the amount of cuteness displayed in front of him to even speak. "Uwah! Belphegor-san, you're royalty? That's so... cool!" Shumi exclaimed, her eyes turning into stars.

Belphegor sweatdropped, something he almost never does, but broke out into a wide grin. "Uishishishi, the prince have decided to let you be his sister." Shumi just nodded excitedly and proceeded to squeal as she ran around the garden, only to fall flat on her face...

"Uishishishi, this is the first time the prince saw a princess so clumsy!" Belphegor chuckled as he helped Shumi up. (What has the world come to? O_O) The black haired girl just smiled sheepishly as she dusted her sundress.

* * *

><p>"Are...? I'm pretty sure this was the right way..." Shumi blinked as she tilted her head to one side. "Nngh...! This place is too huge for it's own good..." Shumi pouted, stamping her mud-caked boots on the carpeted floor in frustration. Belphegor had to leave for a meeting with Xanxus (Shumi still has her memories so being the KHR fan she was, how can she forget the characters of her most beloved anime? ^_^)<p>

"Yare yare, that carpet is expensive..." Shumi jumped a mile high when she heard the sudden voice. The girl turned around slowly, almost as if she expected a ghost to pop out of nowhere and scare the hell out of her... only to see a floating baby.

"A-Ano... Who're you?" Shumi asked hesitantly. She knew the baby very well but she didn't want to raise his suspicions.

"My name's Mammon, any further information will cost you." Shumi blinked before she chuckled a bit, the acrobaleno was slightly surprised, he had expected her to scoff and other things spoiled brats would do.

"Jaa. How much to know where's the dining room?" Mammon remained silent, Shumi waited patiently.

"Free... since you just met me and I'm feeling generous today... The dining room's just down this hall, the one with double red oak doors." Shumi 'ohed' before she smiled at Mammon again and said goodbye.

"Oh and my name is Shumi by the way!" The black haired girl called before disappearing down the hall. Mammon was shocked, to the least, he had actually gave away information (It was just directions but still information to him) for free... FREE! Mammon sighed, Shumi... eh? 'Heh, she seems interesting...'

* * *

><p>"Ahh~ That was delicious~" Shumi sighed contentedly. Suddenly, the black haired girl shivered before she proceeded to crawl underneath the table, to the horror and amusement of some of the guest. (Including Squalo and Xanxus.)<p>

"VOIII! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?" The silver haired swordsman shouted, his mechanical arm swinging a dangerous ark whilst his flamboyant subordinate attempted to calm him down.

"Shh! I need to hide from the devil incarnate!" Shumi snapped as she disappeared under the tablecloth again. Just as the table cloth stopped fluttering, the double doors of the dining room both slammed open with such force that even Squalo flinched.

"Sh.." The girl that slammed open the doors growled out, the said person was currently shivering in fear underneath the table. "We need to get you ready or else..." Shumi gulped and tried to shrink further when Hikari lifted the table cloth and glared at her. "COME ON!"

"But... you know that I hate attending parties like that..." Shumi whimpered when Hikari just glared harder. "Gomen... Hontoni gomen..." Shumi apologized and dashed out from under the table before Hikari could grab her and jumped out an open window.

"DEAR LORD!" Lussuria screamed as he went to the window. He recognized that girl as the one Belphegor was talking to in the gardens that afternoon, he had watched (*cough*spied on*cough*) the prince break out into a genuine smile of no malice and was glad that the blonde prince finally found someone he can warm up to.

Squalo was just as shocked, sure he jumped out many windows to escape many meetings but at least he had bushes to cushion his fall, dammit! He and Lussuria stared out the window in shock, trying to spy a dead body somewhere to find none.

"Uwah... that was close..." A soft voice from next to them alerted the two Varia members and they turned around to see Shumi, standing on thin air! Shumi sensed the stares and turned to face the two, blinking at their shocked faces. "Snow flames allow me to walk anywhere I want..." Shumi explained the unspoken question.

"Snow...?" Were all Squalo's and Lussuria's replies before Shumi jumped down and landed safely. She, then, proceeded to run only to trip and fall on her face, again. Hikari seized that chance and 'kidnapped' Shumi, the poor girl screamed and struggled but was still carried off on Hikari's shoulder to the dressing room, also known as, hell.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Party~ 7:00pm<span>**

Shumi yawned, a small hand bringing up to cover her mouth. She was currently dressed in a pink off-shoulder gown that stopped just in the middle of her knees, a small strap on the left was concealed by several red and pink flowers sewn onto the gown. (Look at La' corda, the dress Hino Kahoko wore for her first concours performance) Shumi's black hair highlighted with pink is currently concealed underneath a brown haired wig that is tied into a low ponytail, on her wrists were wristbands that had similar flowers that were on the gown, light pink heels complemented her gown and a pink ribbon that hugged her neck completed the outfit.

"I'm sleepy..." Shumi whined, she was currently sitting on a small swing set that was adorned with ribbons and flowers, the seats have velvet and silk pink cushions on them, a glass of orange juice and a platter of half eaten food lay on the small table next to her. "_Kokoro ni do shaburi no ame ga, bozen, shozen, shikai mo kemu ru, kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami, sore demo tsuranru kareru kono karada._.." Shumi sang.

Shumi's mission was to go to Japan and protect a certain cute brunet by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi, what was weird was when her boss pressed a silver pacifier into her hands as she received her silver baton (look at Yuki's weapon from Vampire Knight, it's similar to that except that when Shumi says a password it enlarges into a staff) as her choice of weapon.( A few twists and the right pattern was all Shumi needed to transform her staff into a scythe, her real weapon) She had stared at him with a confused gaze but the sad look in his eyes shut her up completely. 'I wonder why... GAH! SO bored!' Shumi yelled in her head.

"Hmm... You seem bored, ne? Sakamoto Hina. Wait, no... Nagasaki Shumi..." The girl's eyes widened, only her 'family' knew her real name, she was known as Sakamoto Hina in this party. Shumi squinted to get a clear look at the man's face at the door and her eyes widened when a pair of familiar red eyes.

"Xanxus-san...?" Shumi breathed, the scarred man whom she had befriended (Er... sort of in a brotherly way?) during her training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: No author's corner, KHR does not belong to me~**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was a normal day for Xanxus, he had woken up to the sound of birds chirping (In which he shot dead for having dared disturbed his sleep), ate a hearty breakfast of toast, cereal and pancakes washed down with some early morning vodka. Next, he lazed around the mansion, sometimes doing some paperwork and kill- I mean disciplining some members who failed their missions before he allowed Bester, his sky-lion out of his cramped box. (Note: The future ark and Shimon ark is over...)_

_"Hmm..." Xanxus grunted as Bester gave him a look of longing, the man sighed and opened the door to the gardens, Bester immediately bounded out happily, enjoying the sunlight. Xanxus sighed and shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight. Bester's movements on the grass suddenly stopped as a faint sound echoed throughout the gardens._

_"What's that sound?" Xanxus growled, Bester seemed fine, in fact, he abandoned his master and bounded off in the direction of the sound, quite happily I might add! "Bester!" Xanxus called out before he chased his box weapon. (Argh... Forgive my OOCness...) _

_They ran through the thick forests until they came to a wide clearing, a girl about the age of 11 is humming as she attacked what seemed like assassins with her weapon, a scythe. "What the..." The girl had raven black hair and hot pink highlights, she was listening to an ipod that was tucked into a pocket. The girl was dressed in a white blouse and casual jeans, pink sneakers adorned her feet as she swiftly dodged the attacks and countered without breaking into a sweat. _

_"Hmm~" The girl hummed as she knocked out the last of the assassins (Note: She didn't kill them, just knocked them unconscious), she clicked on a button on the scythe and it shrank into a baton, one that can easily be mistaken for a staff. "Just be friends~" She sang out. As soon as she did, the girl spun around to face Xanxus. "W-Who?" The girl tried to look intimidating but failed miserably, at this Xanxus chuckled slightly. _

_Seeing the man laugh slightly, the raven relaxed a bit but not completely. "A-Are you Xanxus?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at the said man. Bester growled happily (If that's even possible?) and pounced on the poof girl. "Ooof!" The girl gasped as Bester's whole weight brought her to the ground then the sky-lion proceeded to lick her face! "Hahaha! S-Stop! Haha! That tickles!" the girl giggled. _

_"Oi, Bester." Xanxus commanded and the sky-lion stopped immediately, running back to his owner and nuzzling his leg. "Two timer..." Xanxus muttered teasingly under his breath. The girl sat up and hugged her knees towards her chest. _

_"My name's Shumi, you must be Xanxus, ne?" The girl smiled cutely, Xanxus felt his cheeks gat slightly warm, the reason? The girl, now named as Shumi, is cute. "Xanxus?" The said man blinked before his gaze settled on the black haired girl's worried face. "Are you okay? This isn't like you for you to space out like that..." Xanxus growled for Shumi to get off, which the girl complied to._

_"Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to go or Hikari nee is going to go into Hysterics!" Shumi laughed, Xanxus raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'Her sister is that over-protective of her? Wait... Hikari? As in...' Shumi turned around to leave but not before she smiled at Xanxus again. "Jaa ne~ Xanxus nii~" She grinned playfully before she ran off to where Xanxus presumed her home was. 'Xanxus nii...? Hmm... it has a nice ring to it...' Xanxus smirked to himself, that girl certainly was interesting. _

_Xanxus never saw Shumi again, until the night she turned 13._

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p>"Uwah... I didn't see you for two years! How are you?" Shumi giggled as she hugged the man, who seemed more than happy to receive a hug from his 'adopted' sister.<p>

"I'm fine, that long haired trash of mine is still being as noisy as ever, I swear one day I just might fire him..." Xanxus growled as a certain silver haired man with a artificial arm/ sword came into his mind.

"Haha! That sounds so like Squalo." Shumi laughed as she sat back down on the swing set, patting the empty space next to her. "I can tell he's that kind of guy..." Shumi smiled as Xanxus raised an eyebrow.

"But you just met him today?" Xanxus inquired, Shumi laughed and pointed to the necklace around her neck, it was a silver chain with a small amethyst on it, the pink colored gem had bands of silver criss-crossing over them. "Ah... I see... Gioia Family trait, eh?" The Gioia Family is the name of Shumi's Family, they specialize in hacking, assassinations, second to the Varia of course, and as the name suggests, jewelry.

"Yup~ I'll be going on my first and last mission tomorrow!" Shumi exclaimed excitedly. "My mission is to protect a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi! He's supposedly the heir of the Vongola Family!" Shumi smiled in delight, the fact that she would get to see and actually talk to a character she always favored and thought would never get to talk to seems too good to be true.

"Ah. He's definitely the heir to Vongola, I lost to him in the ring battle..." Shumi stared at Xanxus for a bit. "What?"

"Xanxus nii, you actually admitted that you lost to him?" Shumi asked, slightly awed that this prideful character is actually confessing that he lost to Sawada Tsunayoshi. The scarred man glared at the girl.

"You are not to repeat the words to anyone, is that clear?" Shumi giggled and nodded, she liked her Xanxus nii happy anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day <span>**

"Xanxus nii, Bel-kun, Mammon-kun, Lussuria-san, Squalo, Levi... you didn't have to come..." Shumi sighed as the Varia enveloped her in a group hug, Bel letting go the last. "You guys will come visit right?" Shumi asked, her doe-like amethyst eyes making her look very innocent.

"Of course! We have to see how our dear little sister is doing." Lussuria squealed as he pinched her cheeks.

"I-Ittai! Lussuria-san!" Shumi whined as she tried to loosen the hands that are abusing her poor cheeks, she still needed them to eat, dammit!

"Uishishishi, take good care of yourself okay, principessa?" Shumi smiled and gave Bel and the other members of the Varia hugs before turning to the departure hall.

"Namimori... I can't wait to see how it looks like in real life~" Shumi giggled. Her trusty scythe, in it's baton mode, hung loosely on the belt and twin pistols, that are disguised as toy guns, are in the side pockets of her hot pink backpack. "I hope I can see Tsuna-kun soon..." Shumi thought as she settled in her first class seat. 'I guess I'm going to have to wait for tomorrow, eh?' Shumi sighed as she plugged in her earpieces. A ribbon that held a silver pacifier was on her wrist.

* * *

><p>"Dame Tsuna, we're going to have a new addition to your Family soon." Reborn smirked as he watched his student pale, shriek a girly shriek and flail about cutely, oh how he loved Tsuna's cute reactions.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: No author's corner, KHR does not belong to me~**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Umm... I think I'm lost..." Shumi sweatdropped as she looked around the unfamiliar area. "Umm... I guess I'll ask for directions then..." Shumi sighed and looked around for a passer-by. She looked around and found a raven haired teen leaning against a pole, supposedly taking a nap who looked awfully familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

"A-Ano..." A small voice woke me out from my nap. I glared at whoever dared disturb my sleep, to my surprise (Though I didn't show it...) I saw an unfamiliar face smiling at me. It was a girl with pink eyes and black hair with hot pink highlights. She was dressed in a white hoodie over a pink T-shirt and had a white skirt with folds and light pink lining finished with white boots and a star hairclip in her hair.

"I was wondering if you knew the way to this address?" The girl pointed at the piece of paper that supposedly held directions. "I got lost..." A sheepish giggle escaped her lips. I blinked, did this girl not know who I am?

"Hnn..." I grunted and took the piece of paper. "It's just down this road, turn left at the fork of the road and go straight. You should arrive there soon." I directed before tossing back the piece of paper and heading off the opposite of where that herbivorous girl was supposed to be heading.

"Ah! Arigatou gozaimas, Hibari-san!" My eyes widened slightly and I looked back to see that the girl had vanished. I smirked. 'Interesting herbivore...'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

"... This... is really exaggerating.." Shumi sighed as she stared at the five star hotel. "Oh well, it's better than living in a cramped mansion..." Shumi sighed and went in.

"Excuse me... " The lady at the counter smiled sweetly, Shumi instantly took a liking to her.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked, as if teenagers wanting to stay in this hotel was a normal everyday thing.

"I'm Shumi Nagasaki from the Gioia familiga?" The lady checked her computer and gave Shumi a wide grin before handing her a key card.

"Enjoy your stay!" The lady called after the black haired girl and ushered her into an elevator.

* * *

><p>"Out of everything... Why? WHY A PENTHOUSE?" Shumi sobbed as she plopped onto the sofa unceremoniously. "I still want to be a normal little girl!" Shumi wailed before she straightened herself.<p>

"I don't care anymore... Tomorrow's going to be the first day of school so I'd better familiarize myself with the surroundings." Shumi decided before she grabbed her twin pistols and strapped them to the holsters on her upper thighs.

Taking along her small satchel that held her wallet, ipod and cellphone, Shumi proceeded to explore the small town of Namimori.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun.. Reborn said that there's going to be a new member in our Familigia..." Tsuna trailed off as Gokudera's attention was caught by a magazine featuring an UFO sighting.<p>

"Jyuudaime! Look! They have found proof of lives in other planets!" Gokudera shouted excitedly (You guys have no idea how tempting it was to say squeal XD).

"I guess I'll tell him later then..." Tsuna sighed but plastered a smile as Yamamoto cam back with their respective ice-creams. A few minutes pass and Gokudera was still engrossed in the magazine. Tsuna sighed, at this rate, they're never gonna go to the arcade. 'Oh well, at least Gokudera is happy.' Tsuna smiled.

* * *

><p>"Stop, you thief!" Shumi cried out oh this SO was not her day, she had tripped five times, banged into a wall twice and got lost twice. And now, her satchel was robbed. Oh, joy. Passer-bys shrieked in horror as Shumi pulled out her twin pistols.<p>

"Damn you!" Now Shumi was never one to swear but what she hates most is people doing dishonest acts. "Get back here with my satchel!" Her left index finger shot at the man's leg but to passer-by's surprise the man just fell to the ground instead, gripping onto the paralyzed limb. The girl collected her bag with a huff, before she sat down next to the thief. A shopkeeper paled. She wasn't going to kill him... was she? "Why did you take my bag?" The man remained silent for a while before he spoke and started to cry.

"I have two kids to take care of, one of them is gravely ill and needs medical attention. Their mother left me for another man and not one of my relatives accepted my plea for help. I had no choice... Please understand..." The man sobbed and the girl just smiled kindly.

"Of course I understand, but surely there's no need to resort to such low strategies?" The man shook his head and whimpered in pain.

"I lost my job... I was framed for something I didn't do. That's why I resorted to such things..." Shumi took pity on the man.

"Well then, how does being my butler sound?" Shumi smiled cheerily. The man looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm in desperate need of someone to take care of my stuff when I attend school and I might get too tired to cook meals everyday. So I'm in need of someone who will take care of me as well as protect himself."

"A-Are you sure you want me?" The man's eyes were filled with tears and the back haired girl just giggled.

"Of course! You didn't want to resort to stealing and I can tell that you can protect yourself just fine! So then, do we have a deal, Mr...?"

"Toki! Just call me Toki!" The man wept tears of joy, having finally found someone that offered him a job. "By the way, Miss...?"

"Shumi... Just Shumi, please... I hate honorifics..." Shumi smiled and Toki grinned in reply.

"Shumi it is. I have a question though. How much is my salary?" Shumi's grin widened slightly and she held up ten fingers.

"One hundred thousand yen for a month~" Shumi sang, at least the too big an allowance of hers won't go to waste. "Is that enough?" Toki nodded dumbly, thanking his lucky stars that he had finally found the job he needed to provide for his children. "Great! Can you start tomorrow?" Shumi smiled happily as she took out the needle in the man's leg.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Shumi-sama!" The black haired girl groaned at the honorific but just sighed. 'At least it was better than Nagasaki-Hime... ' Shumi thought bitterly as Toki disappeared around the corner, her cellphone finally containing a number that did not belong to the Gioia Familigia.

* * *

><p>As Shumi returned to her penthouse, the girl glanced at the school uniform neatly laid out for the next day on the chair. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, it's going to be an interesting day~" Shumi giggled at that before she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.<p>

"I wonder if the characters in the manga are the same..." With that thought in mind, Shumi fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: No author's corner, KHR does not belong to me~**

* * *

><p>"Class! We'll be expecting a new student today! Due to some reasons unknown, she will be arriving at a later time!" A tick mark formed on Hiragizawa Sensei's forehead as the class started to chatter and whisper about the new student.<p>

"Whoa! A female new student?"

"I wonder how's she like..."

"Who cares! As long as she's hot!"

"I hope she likes cake!"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Hiragizawa Sensei shrieked, the class flinched and quietened down, the last time they made this teacher mad, it ended with two students being sent to the Hospital. "As I was saying... Nagasaki Shumi is a new transfer student from Italy. Her japanese is fabulous so you won't have to worry about speaking in Italian... "

* * *

><p>"BAH! I'm so LATE!" Shumi cried out, Toki sweatdropped and just handed her a slice of toast, with eggs on it and a bottle of milk. "Thank you, Toki! I knew I could trust you!" Shumi sobbed as she swallowed the toast, opening the bottle of milk.<p>

"I made you a bento. My kids usually do this so I'm used to it." Toki smiled in a fatherly manner.

"Speaking of which, will I be able to see them soon?" Shumi gulped down the contents of the milk and slung her satchel over one shoulder. "Oh! I guess we'll have to talk later this evening! Bring your kids over if you like! I'll cook you dinner!" Shumi called over her shoulder and Toki just smiled gently.

"Hai! Shumi-sama! Itterashai!" Toki shouted as his employer disappeared down the stairs. "Such a sweet girl... I'm very lucky to have met her..." Toki murmured under his breath, smiling tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Math period<span>**

"And that's how you get the x axis..." The teacher droned on about equations and some axis stuff that Tsuna did not understand so the brunette settled for staring out the window. Reborn would drill them into his head later anyway.

"Now... To get the y axis you need to substitute-" The door of the classroom slammed open with such force that the door itself was ripped off it's hinges. "Wha...?" Tsuna's attention drifted from the window to the doorway. Standing in the doorframe, and slightly panting was a girl with raven black hair, she had hot pink highlights and amethyst pink orbs that were half-lidded from exhaustion.

"I-I'm sorry... to... *pant* disturb but... *pant* am I in... *inhale* Class 5-A?" The teacher nodded dumbly and the girl broke out into a tired smile before turning to the class and bowing slightly. "My name's Nagasaki Shumi, I'm currently 13 years old and I will be under your care from now on!" Shumi smiled brightly and the math teacher shakily pointed to the window seat behind Tsuna.

"T-T-T-That s-s-s-seat..." The teacher stammered shakily, this girl's strength is monstrous! It could be on par with Hibari Kyouya's!

"Ah! Okay~" The back haired girl giggled angelically and the class all simultaneously thought. 'Cute!'. (Yes, including Gokudera, albeit a bit be-grudgingly )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lunch~<span>**

"Haha! Tsuna! What do you think of the new student?" Yamamoto smiled his 100-watt smile and Tsuna just smiled back nervously.

"She seems nice, a bit on the angelic side though." Tsuna smiled scratching his cheek sheepishly. Yamamoto and Gokudera both had the same thought. 'Just like you, eh?'

"Jyuudaime! Let us proceed to the roof to have our lunch?" Gokudera suggested. Tsuna nodded and turned to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, want to join us?" The baseball frantic grinned before grabbing his boxed lunch of sushi and slinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rooftop<span>**

"Baseball idiot! You are not allowed to sit on the right!" Gokudera hollered. Tsuna smiled nervously while Yamamoto laughed and replied back.

"Why not, 'dera?" The said person blushed and started o yell a string of curses in italian. Just as the bomber was about to retort back, they heard a soft sound of breathing.

"I don't think anyone else is on the rooftop, Hibari-san usually stays in the office on Mondays... who could it be?" Tsuna wondered. Gokudera's eyes suddenly widened as his eyes caught sight of the source of the sound. It was Shumi!

"Jyuudaime! It's the new girl!" Gokudera pointed an accusing finger at the girl sleeping peacefully in the Sakura tree. "She's sleeping on the tree!"

"EH!" Tsuna shrieked and Shumi's eyelids fluttered but the girl showed no signs of waking up. The brunette spun around and sure enough, the black haired girl could be seen, clad in her namimori uniform for females, dozing peacefully on the branch. Her right arm lay on her stomach like one would when they satisfied their hunger, her left arm was dangling from the branch, her left leg was laid flat on the branch while the other was bent. Her head was moved slightly to the side so some of her raven locks shielded her face.

"She seems pretty innocent when you look at her from this angle..." Yamamoto chuckled, his hands behind his head, for once, Gokudera didn't argue. Tsuna nodded his agreement and before long the bell that signaled the end of Lunch had rung. Shumi's forehead creased and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Kuh... and I was having such a nice dream..." The girl pouted and rubbed her eyes, looking very much like a toddler whom just awakened from her nap. Unknown to her, the three boys had left with evident blushes on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Nagasaki Shumi! Will you please stop staring at the sky and read this paragraph in latin!" The sadistic and perverted teacher named Kirai ordered, many students threw pitying looks at Shumi who just yawned lightly and picked up the textbook. (^_^)<p>

"_Ex vetustissimis faeni Graeci medicinales plantarum, ad veteres Aegyptios Hippocrates turpis. The botanica name (foenum-Graecum) means "faenum Graecum." __In veteris Aegypti, faeni Graeci et crescere solebat ad facilitatem partus lacte manaret. Hodie tamen menstruum a mulieribus Aegyptiis propter stomachum relevare dolores et hilba tea problemata tourists. __Introductus in australibus provinciis Sinis faba in usu erant pro quo medicamentum ex dynastia Tang. Vestibulum vel arida decocta, et datum aloes, et aliis substantiis a tonic ANISUM semen. __Optimus notus in populo in India circa mare Mediterraneum, semina habere aliquid saporis quasi an extract sugar dignissim sit amet, dignissim eget ut quis. Est usus chutneys faeni Graeci ingredient in aliquo Curry carpens. The combusti sunt quasi semina et adulterant Ipsum substitutum._"

(Translation: Fenugreek is one of the oldest medicinal plants, dating back to the ancient Egyptians and Hippocrates. The botanical name (foenum-graecum) means "Greek hay." In ancient Egypt, fenugreek was used to ease childbirth and to increase milk flow. Today, it is still taken by Egyptian women for menstrual pain and as hilba tea to ease stomach problems of tourists. Introduced into the southern provinces of China, the beans were in use as a medicine since the time of the Tang dynasty. Usually parched or boiled, and given with aloes, anise-seed and other substances as a tonic. Best known in India and among the people around the Mediterranean Sea, the seeds have a flavor somewhat like maple sugar and an extract is used to make artificial maple flavor. Fenugreek is an ingredient in chutneys and used in some curry blends. The roasted seeds are used as an adulterant and as a coffee substitute. )

Before Shumi could read the rest of the text, the teacher held up a shaking hand for her to stop and the raven haired girl was allowed to sit down. Tsuna and his two best friends gawked at the girl, very impressed. Shumi on the other hand was sleeping peacefully, completely obivious of the stares of admiration thrown her way. (Not by Tsuna and the others of course. ^_^V)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ringo here! I will be taking over for a bit. ^_^ Please take care of me.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashbacks Lyrics._

Present time.

* * *

><p>Shumi was happily buying groceries for her dinner, she often had to cook her own meals in this world and for some reason, the hotel's food don't taste as good as her own home-cooked food, not to brag or anything. She was deciding on some tomatoes when she caught sight of a certain brunette.<p>

"Ah! You were in my class!" Shumi exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Tsuna in delight. The said brunette blinked confusedly before something in his mind clicked and he remembered the new student. "Uwah, what a coincidence! What's your name? I'm Shumi!" The black haired girl grinned. Tsuna just stared at her incredulously before breaking out into a hesitant and shy smile.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The brunette stammered cutely and Shumi had to use all her willpower not to pounce on the boy and hug him to death, squealing all the way on how cute he was. "Nice to meet you, Nagasaki-san..." Shumi frowned and pouted slightly.

"Shumi! Call me Shumi! I don't like you calling me Nagasaki-san, I don't sound THAT old." Shumi huffed and the brown haired boy blushed.

"H-Hai, S-Shumi-san." The black haired girl smiled before her gaze landed on Tsuna's grocery basket.

"Are you on an errand, Tsunayoshi-kun, ah! You won't mind me calling you that right?" Tsuna smiled and giggled a little before he shook his head, somewhat amused.

"Okaa-san wanted some groceries, she's planning on cooking up a feast." Shumi blinked and smiled.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is such an obedient boy... You're so lucky to have such wonderful parents." Shumi's smile faltered slightly at the thought of her family, her eyes suddenly looked so... empty. "Hai! I won't keep you from your shopping any longer and I have to hurry home to cook dinner, Jaa ne! (See you later)" Shumi smiled again before she paid for her groceries and bolted out of the supermarket before Tsuna could do anything else.

"Why did Shumi-san look so... sad?" Tsuna wondered as he stared at the retreating figure of the back haired girl through the glass doors of the supermarket.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakamoto Shumi! I heard from your teacher that you scored ninety-six percent out of a hundred!" Ten year old Shumi flinched at the angry tone her father was using and stared at the floor, her amethyst orbs filling with tears that threatened to spill. "How many times did I have to tell you that you MUST get perfect scores for EVERY subject? Do you plan on dishonoring the Sakamoto family?" Shumi looked at her father in disbelief.<em>

_"But, Father-!" Shumi did not even get a chance to complete her sentence before a the rough surface of her father's calloused hand made contact with her cheek, snapping her head to one side. _

_"You have disgraced the Sakamoto family! Didn't your nanny tell you not to talk back to the person who brought you into this world? Why can't you be more like your deceased sister, Shurii?" Shumi said nothing as she continued to nurse her now swollen cheek. Tears finally leaked out of her eyes and she started to whimper quietly as her father stormed out of the study in a huff._

_"I-I got a hundred percent for that test..." Shumi sobbed, a piece of paper fell out from her pocket, it was a test paper and on it was written in bright red ink: 100%. _

* * *

><p>Shumi chomped down on the tomato pasta she had served herself. It tasted good, to her surprise. In her real world, before she died, her cooking skills were horribly non-existent. Her best friend even puked in front of her when she offered her some cake she'd baked in Home economics.<p>

Shumi smiled proudly at her great improvement, at least her food was not that bad. "Finally, I make something edible, it tastes good too!" Shumi complemented herself, it was normal to be alone, she'd grown used to it since her family always had something that was more important than her. Her current family was definitely better since they actually made it an effort to at least acknowledge her presence and inform her when they are unavailable. That didn't mean the training was easy though. Shumi flinched as she remembered one particular training with her trainers on extracting information.

* * *

><p><em>Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at Shumi who trembled in fear. "Come on, all you have to is just break his fingers, maybe his toes too!" Hiroshi prompted. Shumi shook her head, her amethyst pink eyes wide with fear. Her small hands were clamped over her peach pink lips that are wide with horror.<em>

_They were currently in a white room, it was square in shape and the only furniture in it was a chair, it was white and wide with armrests. A man was cuffed to the chair and his head hung limply to the side, exhaustion and agony clearly evident in his lifeless eyes._

_"Look, Shumi... I know this is quite a lot for you to handle but Hinata had warned you before you transported into this world right? He said to be careful." Shumi continued to stare in horror at the poor victim strapped to the chair. "Shumi, this is reality, this is the MAFIA. It's either you kill them or they'll kill you!" _

_Tears of pure horror leaked out of the amethyst orbs for the first time as Shumi slowly broke each of the man's fingers, each joint painfully dislocated with a satisfying 'crack', each horrifying sound was another step closer to the dark world._

* * *

><p><em>"Shumi's been in the toilet for one hour. Are you sure she's alright, Hikari nee?" The silver haired girl just stared at the bowl of chicken broth in front of her, her sapphire blue eyes filled with sympathy and sadness.<em>

_"She shouldn't have chosen this world... She's too innocent for this world..." Hikari shook her head and picked up her soup spoon, resuming her dinner. Reiya stared concernedly at the blue eyed girl before she too picked up the spoon and begun her dinner. Not long after Reiya did so, one of the double oak doors that led to the corridors slowly swung open a small crack, revealing a paler-than-normal Shumi._

_The black haired girl staggered into the room and took her seat next to Reiya. Everyone eyed her worriedly but Shumi just smiled weakly at them. Dinner was normal, with slight arguments and small food fights breaking out here and there. Shumi tried to eat, really she did but her appetite was long lost as her mind replayed the image of the poor man, cuffed to the chair in a white room with most of his fingers broken._

* * *

><p>Shumi did her homework as she hummed along to the music played on her precious ipod, a gift from Gin before he went on his last mission. 'Dear, you.' Was currently playing and Shumi suddenly felt an urge to sing.<p>

So the black haired girl decided to go for a stroll in search of a place where no one would hear her. Her hotel penthouse was definitely out of the question, the walls may be sound-proof but maids and such had free access to her rooms, and Shumi did not want to get caught.

At last, Shumi decided on a small clearing in a thick forest. It was beautiful with the small pond and the surrounding cherry blossoms, pink lotus blossoms bloomed beautifully over the pond that glistened in the moon light.

"Hmm... I should be able to sing without any disturbances here." Shumi took in a deep breath and started to sing.

* * *

><p>Where are you now, what are you doing?<p>

Are you in this endless sky?

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked up at the sky, 'W-What was that feeling?' Tsuna thought as a wave of nostalgia overcame him and Reborn stared at the soon-to-be tenth boss of the Vongola.<p>

"This feeling... Why is it so familiar to the feeling when I met the Sky acrobalenos?" Tsuna's hand clenched the fabric around the area where his heart is.

"Dame-Tsuna, I want some coffee beans, go buy some for me." Reborn demanded, successfully snapping the fifteen year old adolescent out of his reverie, the brunette nodded dumbly before he walked off towards the store once more, not even complaining or whining once.

"Dame-Tsuna still has a long long way to go..." Reborn sighed as he watched his student leaving the house with fond eyes. "I guess I'm growing soft."

* * *

><p><em>I realized for the first time <em>

_I've lost the things that have filled my heart till now _

_How much you supported me _

_How much you made me smile_

* * *

><p><em>"Hikari-sama! Shumi-sama, s-she tried to k-kill herself again!" Shumi's personal maid, Kokoro, reported frantically, fearful of her mistress's life. "P-Please calm her!" Hikari sighed and made her way to Shumi's room.<em>

_"Shumi... this has to stop..." Hikari sighed and almost, I repeat, ALMOST, screamed when she saw Shumi sitting in the middle of the room, her wrists slit and bright red blood oozed out of the wound, staining the carpet. _

_"Hi... kari... nee-chan...?" Shumi called out weakly, her voice hoarse and raspy. After that sentence the raven haired girl slumped down on the carpet, staring intently at the bright red liquid spilling out of her slit wrist._

_Hikari flinched but composed herself. "Shumi... I'm begging you... please, stop..." The black haired girl remained silent, staring blankly out the window that overlooked the garden. _

_"I... am... so cruel..." Shumi whispered, tears silently rolling down her cheeks and wetting her lap. (A/N: She's seated with her legs on either side of her, like a 'W') "His fingers... I doubt they can still be used eh?" Shumi let out a small but near maniacal giggle. Hikari shivered._

_"Shumi..." The raven haired girl turned around and Hikari's breath hitched. Shumi was dressed in a white spaghetti strapped dress now wet with tears and splattered with blotches of blood. Her wrist was still bleeding and the blood was staining the carpet. _

_"Hikari nee-chan... Watshi wa... Kowaii desuka? (Hikari bis sis, am I scary?)" _

* * *

><p><em>That I'd lost them was too much to consider <em>

_Even though I struggled so desperately to reach out my hand and take them back _

_Like the wind they slipped through, looking as though they would reach me, but did not_

* * *

><p>'Strange how this song is so similar to my past life...' Shumi smiled sadly, her lips never stopping as she continued to sing.<p>

'Hnn...? I hear something...' A certain prefect started walking towards the clearing, Hibird chirping excitedly as it sensed a gentle presence.

Reborn smirked as he watched the skylark stalk off in the direction of where Shumi was singing. "What can I say? The star shall forever be the light of the family." Reborn smirked, Leon blinked as he stared at his master sipping an espresso.

* * *

><p><em>My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair <em>

_My heart felt like it would break _

_But your smiling face remained in my memories _

_Always encouraging me_

* * *

><p><em>"Father! I got a gold award for the singing-" The black haired girl was interrupted with a hand pulled at the ponytail.<em>

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, SHUMI! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET GOLD WITH HONORS?" Shumi's father roared, Shumi whimpered in pain when her father tugged harder at her ponytail. _

_"P-Please, Father... I promise I'll do better! Please let me go!" Shumi shrieked in pain when her father slapped her, brutally. _

_"SHUT UP! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING! I SHOULD'VE DISOWNED YOU WHEN YOUR SISTER DIED!" The man shrieked into Shumi's ear before throwing her roughly on the floor. "You are a disgrace... a good for nothing... You should not have lived." Shumi laid on the floor, too afraid to even breathe. Only when she heard the door slam did the little girl sit up and caress her bruise softly._

_"Mommy... why aren't you here for me...?" Shumi sobbed. _

* * *

><p><em>Let's return to those days once more <em>

_I know it will be alright this time _

_Always smiling at your side _

_Close by your side_

* * *

><p>Shumi smiled bitterly as she recalled how the man who calls himself her father, abused his authority and took out all his anger on her frail body. '<em>The authorities only found out when Tanaka-san had had enough of seeing me abused and informed the higher-ups.<em>' If Shumi had not ben singing, she would have giggled.

'_And yet, despite that. Father still continued to be the most important man in Japan. Only, he stopped all his abusing and ignored my presence completely._' Shumi winced. '_Father tried to get rid of me by arranging a marriage with a man that is twelve years older then me. We were to wed when I turn eighteen, looks like the wedding won't happen.._.' Shumi laughed mentally before concentrating on her song.

'_It's really too bad, I think I loved Hiroshi.._.' Shumi thought.

* * *

><p><em>Where are you now, what are you doing? <em>

_Are you in this endless sky? _

_Will you smile for me like always? _

_Right now, it's all I continue to ask for_

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_"Hello, my name is Hanato Hiroshi. It's nice to make your acquaintance." The blue haired boy, now named as Hiroshi smiled kindly at Shumi, who was only seven when her fiance was introduced to her._

_"H-Hello... My name is Sakamoto Shumi..." Shumi stuttered as she awkwardly shifted her weight to one foot. "Are you going to be my husband?" Shumi asked cutely, her head tilted to one side._

_Hiroshi smiled, a gentle one like one would with a lover. "Yes, we are to get married when you turn eighteen. Saa... Let's go play something, shall we?" Shumi immediately brightened and nodded so fast, Hiroshi would have sworn he thought her neck was dislocated. He sweatdropped as he led the excited child out into the back yard._

* * *

><p><em>Where are you now, what are you doing? <em>

_Are you in this endless sky?_

* * *

><p>"Phew! That took slightly longer then I thought..." Shumi smiled as she felt more relaxed after singing, it IS supposed to relieve her stress after all. "Oh dear, I'd better go home. I have school tomorrow!" Shumi exclaimed as she glanced at her watch and found that she'd been out for more then two hours. (AN: She spent one hour and a few minutes to look for a place and the rest to sing. ^^)

The next day would definitely be interesting, Reborn mused as he smirked. The Hanabi festival IS around the corner after all.


	7. Sorry

**Dear Readers, **

**This will be the last time you'll ever hear from me or Ringo. My parents banned me from writing and publishing, this final note will most probably make you all hate me, but please, don't hate the new writer, she's my best friend, she has a similar writing style to me so it should be alright. 'Shumi in Mafialand' is discontinued and up for adoption, anybody interested can PM me, or leave a review stating so. My friend will introduce herself shortly. And as for 'Half-brothers', please PM me if anyone is interested in taking that story's plot as their own. **

**Once again, I am truly sorry and I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. **

**Your failures as writers, **

**Ichigo and Ringo. **


End file.
